The present invention relates to locking devices for attachment to the steering wheel of a automobile and in particular to such devices which include an extended rod member which projects radially from the steering wheel, when the device is mounted thereon, to thereby prevent continuous rotation of the steering wheel and accordingly prevent operation of the vehicle.
The present invention is an improved construction and arrangement for steering wheel lock devices of the above referenced type, wherein a bar member is provided with a first steering wheel engaging hook, and a second engaging hook is mounted on a carriage member which moves along the bar member and can be lockingly secured to the bar member at various longitudinal positions to secure the device to a steering wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a steering wheel locking device which has increased strength and rigidity, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and which is convenient to use.